🔥
��DragonBreath�� refers to an Alternate Universe PrincessFlandreScarlet a.k.a (Who knows) it's basically a rule 63 and a kid swap I guess?????? Characters: Jose Rojo: Jose is a 16 year old boy who lives in Venezuela ����. His interests are cars, guns, bombs, boxing, painting nails (hey don't judge him!)''dark colors, dragons, dogs, adventuring and girls. He has a fetish with women that have dragon tattoos on their breasts. He had a ton of girlfriends but left them for no reasons. Girls love him. He lives with his grandfather and mother. His sexuality is '''BISEXUAL'. He represents nitrogen. Allen Armstrong: Allen is a 16 year old boy who lives in Australia ���� Oceania. He loves women and sex. He as well likes smoking weed and hacking into computers. He lives with his father. His sexuality is HETEROSEXUAL.. He represents krypton. Akira Martinez: Akira is a 16 year old boy who lives in Cuba ����. His interests are soccer and being happy. He is extremely energetic. He loves candy as well. He lives with his father. His sexuality is PANSEXUALITY. He represents argon. Laith Abdullah: Laith is a 16 year old boy who lives in Ethiopia ����. Laith is a calm boy. He likes drawing manga and painting. He tries to keep the team together. His sexuality is HETEROSEXUAL. He represents xenon. Liang Pye: Laing is a 16 year old boy who lives in Antarctica ����. He is very masculine. Nothing feminine about him. He hates anything feminine. Girls joke that he has fragile masculinity. (I mean it makes since that he's masculine his theme color is blue which is a masculine color). Hes very calm and a bit aloof and tends to swear a lot. He's gay and is dating Jose. He has two moms. One that gave birth to him and then the other is transgender. He seems to be embarrassed about having two moms and having one that used to be his dad. His sexuality is GAY (HOMOSEXUAL). He represents radon. Abraham Ackerman: Abraham is a 16 year old boy who lives in Germany ����. Abraham likes reading dark fan fiction. He loves gore and all that. He lives with his father and mother. He's extremely rich. He hates his parents even though they're very kind and friendly. His sexuality is HOMOSEXUAL. He represents neon. Rei Hyeng-Kim: Rei is a 16 year old boy who lives in China ����. He's friendly and quiet. He lives with his mother who abused him. His sexuality is BISEXUAL. He represents helium. Jace Jeon: Jace is a 16 year old boy who lives in Las Vegas ����. He like most boys have an interests in action figures and violence. He's friendly. He seems to like the color pink which he does get called a f***** and called gay a lot. Truth is he's straight! He has 0 interests in men. He represents carbon dioxide. Mercury: He's the leader. He's a jerk ass. He gets mad easily. His blood color is ruby. Copper: He's laid back and calm. He's pretty friendly. His blood color is umber. Gold: A super hardcore boot camp sergeant. He's great at making speeches. His blood color is gold. Obstidian: He's a shy dude who is very scared easily. His blood color is lime. Steel: He's incredibly aggressive. He likes to hunt. His blood color is sage. Carbon: He designs clothes. He's a gentleman. His blood color is ' emerald'. Silver: He's a very hard worker. He likes to travel. His blood color is turquoise. Brass: He is a DJ. He loves making music. His blood color is lapis. Bismuth: He's very strong. He can pick up anything. He could move things with his mind. His blood color is slate. Nickle: He's a coward loud and cocky. His blood color is grape. Iron: He's a loyal friend and very naive. His blood color is plum. Lead: He's a great scavenger and is very intelligent. His blood color is maroon. Info/Trivia * This is somebody's fanfiction * The main boys tend to be similar to the main girls Jose Rojo---> Violet Viola Roxa Allen Armstrong---> Marigold McFlower---> Akira Martinez----> Blossom Bloomfield Laith Abdullah---> Dahlia Aini Zahra Liang Pye---> Lily Yeong Abraham Ackerman---> Rose Rosewald Rei Hyeng-Kim---> Snowdrop Yukihana Jace Jeon---> Daffodil Hanawa???? * Like the Jewels being an all female lesbian race the Metals are an all gay male race. * Like Jewels that can have trans men Metals can have trans women * All the boys seem to have masculine traits similar to the girls having feminine traits.